


Forever Out of Reach

by Kitty_KatAllie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara's father sent Katara to learn in the Northern Water Tribe when he left the South. After spending two years inteh North Pole, Katara finally feels that she must return home. But leaving the North Pole also mean leaving her best friend, Princess Yue, and all the unresolved feelings between them. Even when she returns, is there any hope for a better outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> A/N: I planned for a bit more, but this is got a little long. If you like this, and would like to see it end (with Yue becoming the Moon Spirit), let me know.

Forever Out of Reach

_My training has been going well. Actually, it’s been going fantastic. After all those weeks almost two years ago of trying to convince Master Pakku to train me, it’s really paid off! Even Master Pakku calls me one of his best pupils and says he expects great things of me. I just love waterbending. I’m so glad that I can make Master Pakku proud. And I know my family back home in the Southern Water Tribe would be, too._

_But now I’ve become conflicted. As much as I love training and learning, as much as the Northern Water Tribe has become like a home to me, my heart is telling me I must return South. My very few letters from Gran Gran and Sokka tell me I should stay and learn if I want to, but I honestly feel something calling to me from home. I_ have _to go back. I don’t know why. Maybe I’m homesick. Maybe I feel as if there is just too much unfinished business there. I don’t know, but my dreams of home have only increased. I wake up in a cold sweat, shivering, even though my furs are warm. There’s someone calling for me. In my heart, I know I must go back._

_But my heart is torn. The thought of leaving the Northern Water Tribe, of leaving my Master and my friends… of leaving Yue. I imagine her face as I tell her how I must go back. I imagine the heartbreak, her anger, my guilt, or worst of all, her sadness. I feel as though… as though I’m breaking my own heart. Princess Yue has become such a special person to me. The first friend I’ve ever made. The first person to truly make me laugh since mother died and father abandoned us. The first person to make me feel pretty and strong and smart all at once. She says she admires me, but I admire her just as much. There are no words to descri_

Katara threw down her brush and splattered ink everywhere. The splashes ruined the neat print in her diary and stained the cuff of her sleeve. She merely sighed in aggravation and dropped her face into her hands.

She hadn’t meant to write about Yue. Anything but Yue. She’d avoided writing about Yue for months, scared of what her mind was hiding. She couldn’t _afford_ to think about her feelings for Yue, not with this presentiment hanging over her, urging her back South. But how could she help it when Yue had been more and more in her thoughts? Whenever she fell asleep, whenever she woke up. They ate together, talked together, laughed together, and read together. Yue was always waiting after the day’s training with hot tea and a soft, gentle smile just for Katara. She taught Katara how to dance, and they did silly girl things like wear pretty dresses and make-up and play with each other’s hair. They escaped outside to have dangerous snowball fights and to ice-skate and play pranks on those stupid boys who liked to preen and brag. Sometimes, they would sneak away to Yue’s favorite place. It was sacred- the Spirit Oasis known only by the royals and high officials nowadays, but Yue had brought her there years ago, when Katara had been frustrated and angry because of Master Pakku’s refusal to teach her waterbending. There, hidden away among the glaciers, was the tiny circle of warmth where grass grew and water steamed and two, strange, mystical koi fish swam in an eternal circle. They whispered their secrets there; Yue’s birth and Katara’s anger at her father, Yue’s constant fear of letting down her father and her people, and Katara’s constant urge to fight for her mother’s sake, but never knowing when or where to start.

When did it stop being something simple and become something so complicated? When did friendship start becoming something… _more_?

With a loud wordless exclamation, Katara shoved away from the desk and got to her feet. Ink dishes and brushes rattled. Ink sloshed and papers fluttered like lost feathers everywhere. Katara ignored it all and began to pace, biting on her thumbnail and gesticulating wildly at the air as she mentally railed at herself.

 _I have to pull myself together! I know I need to go back home. Princess Yue needs to stay here. That’s that. We’re only just friends anyway. There’s nothing more to this. She’s just my very first best friend. Of course she’s special, but it doesn’t mean_ that _kind of special!_ She slapped her cheeks, tanned flesh reddening from impact and skin tingling.

“Get ahold of yourself, Katara,” she whispered. She nodded, breathed deep, then, knelt down in front of her desk again.

_There are no words to describe my feelings for Yu- Princess Yue other than she is the best of friends and I will miss her dearly every day we’re apart._

With that finished, she sanded the ink to dry it and carefully rolled the scroll. A simple red leather string tied it closed before she stowed it beneath her little writing desk in a lacquer box she bought from the Earth kingdom trade ships months and months ago.

“Has it really been almost two years? It seems like I’ve been here all my life,” Katara murmured sadly, leaning on her elbows and staring out her window. She’d been assigned her own tiny apartment over the main canal. She knew with a pang she would miss her little home almost as much as she’d miss her friend.

 _Yue_.

.

That night Katara joined the royal family and Master Pakku for dinner. When she first came, she had been treated courteously as the daughter of a chieftain and warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. Now, with her close friendship to Yue and Master Pakku’s favor and her own great skill at waterbending, she truly felt as though she belonged at that table. When merely dining without any celebration or assembly in session, the royal family dined in their own home. It was a beautiful building made of ice and precious marble, with white fur rungs on the floors and dozens of apartments branching out in every direction. Pillars of stunning waterbending craftsmanship held up the arched ceilings and gently flowing streams of water trickled and gurgled from ornate fountains in every room and in almost every corner. Katara noted the carvings of the sacred koi fish on the pillars every time she passed them, and the special emphasis of all the phases of the moon, ever since Yue had told her the story.

Dinner was already coming to a close and candles and starlight were the only source of light. It was new moon that night. Once again because of Yue and, of course, her own bending, Katara kept conscious track of the moon phases. They were sipping their last cups of sake and tea, listening to Pakku and Arnook discuss the various politics and circumstances of the other kingdoms and nations. Katara had fidgeted through most of dinner, avoiding Yue’s ice-blue eyes and picking at her food. Yue normally didn’t speak during dinner, letting her father and other adults speak like most demure young ladies were taught, but Katara usually threw herself into debates and discussions. Tonight, Katara remained mostly silent, causing Yue to attempt to begin a whispered conversation multiple times, only to be spurned by Katara’s blithe, empty smile and her sudden interest in the discussion under debate.

Since Katara was still silent and musing as the meal came to a close, Yue leaned towards her, gently touching her leg to get her attention. Katara jumped and turned to Yue, eyes wide. The cup in her hand clattered over the table top, spilling tea everywhere. Yue had to move back quickly, not only in reaction, but to avoid the tea which Katara hurried waterbended back into its cup.

“S-Sorry,” Katara muttered sheepishly, her cheeks red. Arnook and Pakku both stared her way, before Arnook’s eyes widened.

 “Ah, Disciple Katara, I also forgot about the request I received earlier today,” Chief Arnook began. Katara’s face flushed even brighter as Yue glanced between them.

“A request, father?”

“Yes, for boarding on the next trading vessel to the Earth Kingdom for Katara,” Arnook explained easily.

Yue’s pale eyes widened as she stared at Katara, who, once again, pointedly avoided her gaze. “Boarding… to the Earth Kingdom?” Yue whispered.

“I… I discussed with both Master Pakku and Master Yugoda about dreams- well, more like _feelings_ , really, that I’ve been having. They’ve gotten worse in the past few weeks and my masters advised I take heed of them,” Katara murmured in the slightly more elevated speech she used around Chief Arnook.

“Yes, I discussed this with Pakku earlier, myself. I would hate to lose you, as I’m sure my daughter would. You have become like another daughter to _me_ in these last two years. Your bond with Yue made me very happy,” Arnook praised her. Katara fought both pleasure and a guilty squirming sensation as Yue’s eyes shined with unshed tears.

“You’re… you’re not going to let her go, father, are you? Why so suddenly?” Yue demanded.

“It’s not suddenly, Princess Yue,” Katara protested quietly. “I’ve been planning to leave for a while now.”

“It is completely for Katara to decide her fate, as much we would like her to remain, Yue. You’ll be happy to know, Katara, that I already arranged you passage. There is a trade vessel leaving for the Earth Kingdom tomorrow at dawn. Or would you rather wait until next week when the last vessel leaves?” Arnook offered easily, a gentle hand on Yue’s shaking shoulder.

“I’ll leave tomorrow,” Katara decided instantly. That nagging feeling told her a week was just too long, and she couldn’t stand to look at Yue now. It was a blessing, really, that the ship would leave so soon.

Yue shoved away from the table, rising quickly and racing away, her hand over her face. Pakku and Arnook both rose slightly in confusion, Arnook looking after his daughter’s fast retreating back in dismay. Katara scooted back off the pillow she knelt on and got to her feet.

“I’ll go after her. This is _my_ fault,” Katara told Arnook firmly, bowing to both her master and the chieftain. They both nodded to her respectfully.

She ran after Yue, hoping to catch her before she got too far. Unfortunately, Yue was long gone. Katara had a good idea where she went, though. She went up to Yue’s room first, to check, but Yue wasn’t there, like she thought. Katara sighed and began to jog towards her destination. It wouldn’t take long, but of every place in the city, the Spirit Oasis was the last place she wanted to go. It was too special, too sacred. They shared their secrets there, never lied there. Just what would slip past Katara’s guard? The idea was terrifying.

But she went. Because Yue was _Yue_. Because she couldn’t stand the idea of Yue crying alone with only the silent company of the koi fish.

She breathed in the deep the steamy, warm air of the Oasis moments later. On the grassy bank by the koi pond, Yue sat, tracing circles on the surface. Katara couldn’t see tears on the princess’s face, but the closer she approached, the more she saw signs of crying- flushed cheeks, reddened eyes and tip of her nose, the handkerchief balled in the hand that lay on her lap. Katara tugged off her outer coat and let it fall next to Yue’s. Yue didn’t so much as lift her eyes from the ever-circling fish as Katara neatly knelt beside her.

“Yue…”

“You didn’t tell me. I’m… I _thought_ I was your best friend, Katara! I thought we told each other everything! But… you kept this from me. Doesn’t it mean anything… how much I’ll miss you?” Yue whispered the last, biting down on her trembling bottom lip. Katara knew the signs of Yue trying to rein in her emotion, her slight temper that was so hard to light. So, Katara sat quietly until Yue raised her bright, glassy eyes.

“Yes, Yue. It means so much to me. _You_ do,” Katara reached out and grasped Yue’s hand, ignoring the damp handkerchief. “I will miss you, too, Yue. You are… you are… my best friend…” Katara smiled, tears gathering on her lashes. “But there’s always hope that we’ll see each other again. More than hope. I’m _sure_ we’ll be together again.”

“Why do you have to go at all? Stay, Katara, stay _here_. It’s not only you that’s been having dreams. More and more Tui has come to me. I feel that she’s calling me, readying me… I don’t know what for. Please, stay, Katara,” Yue begged, lifting her other hand to grab Katara’s tightly.

Katara shook her head, still smiling. “You’ll be fine with Chief Arnook and Master Pakku and the Spirits here. You’ll be safe and I’ll come back. I’ll bring Sokka, too. You’ll see, it won’t be long at all.”

“You never said why you didn’t tell me,” Yue reminded her, her voice slightly bitter as she looked away. Katara’s eyes fell to their clasped hands and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Yue’s hand was so pretty and smooth over hers- she mentally smacked herself.

“I just didn’t want you to be angry with me. I can’t stand to see you cry, you know that. I didn’t… I couldn’t face you knowing you’d be angry with me.”

“That’s cowardly of you,” Yue snapped, getting to her feet abruptly and turning away, clutching her elbows tightly.

Katara stood quickly, a pain-filled grimace on her face. “Yue, I know, but… I’ve just been so confused with everything and-”

“You should have trusted me to help you!” Yue interrupted, spinning back around, white hair fanning around her and then settling over her shoulders. Katara had to blink quickly, suddenly blinded by the starlight on Yue, as if she were surrounded by light.  Then, she was just Yue again, frowning at Katara and not masking her hurt very well. Yue never could mask her emotions with Katara.

“I couldn’t! You don’t understand, Yue. Sometimes, there are things you just have to think through yourself!”

“But you talked to Master Pakku and Master Yugoda! You trust them with your problems more than me?” Yue pointed out furiously.

“I only talked to them about returning home! There are some things that I can’t even honest with myself about right now!” Katara snapped. Within moments she realized her words and reeled back. “Never mind.”

“No, tell me, Katara. What’s wrong?” Yue asked, her features soft with concern. All her hurt and anger were gone as if they’d never been. It made Katara chuckle wryly. How selfless Yue was…

“It’s nothing. I really can’t put it in words. I should go to my apartments and pack for the morning,” Katara replied, looking towards their jackets on the grass. Yue stepped towards her, quickly closing the gap and reaching her hands towards Katara. The handkerchief was finally shoved into a convenient pocket, and both of Yue’s soft, warm hands held Katara’s.

“Try, Katara. Let me share your burden this time,” Yue urged, her icy blue eyes shining earnestly. “You’re always so strong. You never asked for help when Master Pakku refused to let you train. You’d steal books from the library and train in the dead of night here and then go about your day as if you had a full night’s sleep. You’ve been missing your home, but you act as though everything is fine. You won’t let yourself be homesick, even though I know you are. And now this? Let me help you. Let me lend what strength I have to you.”

“Oh, Yue…” Katara sighed and tightened her grip on Yue’s hands. They both smiled shyly at each other. “I love you.”

Yue blinked. Katara blinked. Slowly, heat suffused both their faces and they glanced to their feet. Just beyond their feet, Katara saw the circling koi- so innocent and silent and mesmerizing. It was so difficult to pull her eyes away, to quash words she couldn’t even form in her mind, let alone allow past her lips. This whole place was hypnotic.

“I… I didn’t mean to say that,” Katara muttered angrily.

“Did you mean _what_ you said?” Yue whispered. Katara stiffened.

“Yes.” It was impossible to lie. She knew coming to this place was a bad idea. She should have turned and left and just waved to Yue from the ship. She never wanted to say aloud what she never intended to feel. But how could she help it with Yue’s hands in hers, with Yue’s smile and gentle kindness? With the thought that in a few short hours she could very well never see Princess Yue ever again. Katara squeezed her eyes shut, brows scowling low over her nose as she turned away her face. “Yes, Yue, I love you.”

One hand released Katara’s, but before she could feel shame or despair, that hand touched her chin. With wide-eyed surprise, Katara let the older girl tip up her face, their gazes locking.

“I’m so very glad, Katara,” Yue said, smiling happily.

In the starlight, Yue’s lips touched hers. It shocked her down to her toes, thrilling and wild and warm. Everything about Yue was so soft and warm and smooth, her lips more so than anything. Katara sunk into the kiss, sighing softly as the gentle caress ended.Their mouths lingered together, savoring that distilled moment neither expected just seconds ago.

“I’ll wait here for you, Katara. So come back,” Yue whispered. Katara nodded.

With a sudden flash of inspiration, Katara held out a hand. Water from the moat around the island filled her palm and then formed a small round disc of ice. A four-pointed star formed there and Katara lifted Yue’s hand. She dropped it into Yue’s palm and closed her fingers around it.

“I would’ve done something better, but this will have to do for now. I’ll be back, Yue. You can count on it,” Katara promised fiercely. Yue giggled, her hand covering her mouth.

“Yes, Katara, I believe I can.” Katara leaned down and grabbed their coats. Yue glanced at the hastily made ice disc, made so like an engagement necklace, but different, too. Something special. Like them. She glanced up as Katara handed over the heavy, purple coat. “Oh, Katara?”

“Yes, Yue?” Katara responded, confused at the blithe, teasing note in Yue’s voice.

“I love you, too.”

Katara blushed beet red and they both laughed.

.

And then Katara left at dawn. Yue was at the walls as the boat drifted away from the Northern Water Tribe, waving towards Katara. Her bright purple form got further and further away, but Katara leaned over the rails of the ship, waving back frantically. Soon, even the land was gone from sight, and Katara clutched the railing, knuckles white inside her mittens. With a sudden surge of energy, she yanked off a mitten, and pressed her fingertips to her already freezing lips. Just barely, she could remember the feel of that innocent, sweet kiss.

“I hope I’ll reach you again, Yue,” Katara whispered, before the tears finally fell.

The image of Yue shining was still burning in her eyes like an omen.

.

It was so different _flying_ into the North Pole. For two days, Appa had been soaring over the ice-studded waves, but still no sight of that much-beloved, much-missed, snow-covered land where Katara had spent two of her happiest years. A whole year away… it was like coming home.

Well, it would be when they _got there_.

She sighed as Sokka whined and complained some more, managing to set off Aang’s temper. “Look, we’re all just a little tired and cranky because we’ve been flying for two days straight,” Katara tried to calm them down, once again the peace keeper.

“And for what? We can’t even find the Northern Water Tribe. There’s nothing up here,” Sokka retorted, absently cuddling with Momo in his lap.

And then all hell broke loose and poor, tired Appa was sent spinning in circles until he was easily trapped in ice. When the familiar faces of the waterbenders appeared, Katara broke into wide smiles.

“They’re waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!” Katara exclaimed happily, getting to her feet and waving from Appa’s saddle. It took a few moments before the other benders broke into grins themselves, many calling out to Katara in greeting.

“Well, at least they remember you. This means we’ll get the good food, right?” Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow at Katara. She ignored him.

It didn’t take long to get into the city, but Katara and Aang were both mesmerized by the bending involved. It never failed to impress her- the sheer scale and power was awe-inspiring. Sokka was just lounging behind them, trying to pretend the bending wasn’t amazing like he normally did. She closed her eyes and breathed deep the chill, crisp smell. It wasn’t an overpowering odor of dirt and vegetation and people- only the cool scent of ice and clean saltwater.

“There are so many waterbenders here, Aang,” Katara pointed out, grinning.

“Yeah. We’ll find a master to teach me, no problem. Though, I doubt they’ll be as good a teacher as you,” Aang replied, smiling up at her. She blushed with pleasure, but she knew Pakku was the right choice. He would be much firmer on Aang than Katara ever could be.

They floated down the canals and Aang kept her occupied with pointing out certain people or buildings or animals, asking her questions and listening with rapt-eyed attention. She didn’t notice the single-passenger gondola float by due to her distraction.

“It’s just so good to be back. Isn’t it beautiful, Sokka?” Katara asked, looking over her shoulder towards him as they passed a towering fountain between two buildings. She blinked, confused, when she realized Sokka was no longer on the saddle. She leaned up a bit and saw Sokka standing on Appa’s tail, staring wistfully towards a gondola.

“Yeah… she is…” Sokka mumbled. Katara and Aang exchanged confused looks.

It didn’t take long for them to be led to Chief Arnook and Master Pakku, who welcomed Katara back with open arms.

“It is good to have you back, Disciple Katara,” Arnook said, holding her shoulders and gazing down at her face with a gentle smile that reminded her painfully of Yue. She tried not to fidget, wondering just when her old friend, her first love, would appear. “A whole year has passed. Yue will be happy that you’ve come in time for her birthday.”

“That’s right! It _is_ today, isn’t it? It’s so hard to keep track of the days when you’re constantly on the move,” Katara exclaimed, laughing near the end.

“And you’ve brought me a new student, Katara?” Pakku added, eyeing Aang with some apprehension. Aang stopped scratching his ear and grinned widely.

“Yup, I’m Aang! The Avatar. Katara’s been teaching me, but she says I need to learn from a true master,” Aang quickly explained.

“Besides, I only studied for less than two years. Even I need more training,” Katara pointed out. Pakku nodded his head.

“You are wise to admit your lack of experience, but, maybe, too humble, Katara. You were always one of my fastest and most talented pupils,” Pakku told her, making her blush brightly.

“I knew it! She’s a great waterbender. She got us out of a lot of tight spots with her waterbending, you know,” Aang praised. Hearing Katara complimented by such a snooty, older guy like Pakku made Aang’s heart swell with pride.

“Well, enough with all this waterbending talk. I’m starving. When’s dinner?” Sokka interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling completely left out, like usual.

“Ah, yes. We could have rooms arranged for Master Aang and Brother Sokka here in the castle, but, Katara, would you prefer your old apartments? Yue insisted we leave them open for you,” Arnook told her. Katara nodded and grinned.

“Yes, I would love that. Where _is_ Princess Yue?”

“She wanted to go out and have some air. She’ll be back for dinner. I’m surprised you didn’t see each other. She left only minutes ago.”

Katara frowned, trying to hold back her disappointment. “Oh, all right. Well, I’ll see you two at dinner. Clean up and change, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re not heathens, _Disciple Katara_ ,” Sokka mocked. Katara made a face at him. Aang only laughed.

“Sure you’re okay rooming along, Katara?”

“Yes, Aang, I’m sure,” she replied, smiling fondly down at him. She still felt he was like a little brother to her, though his constant compliments and admiration was flattering.

.

Katara fidgeted in her seat as Arnook introduced (or re-introduced as it were) Katara and Sokka to the clan, making sure to point out that Aang the Avatar had arrived with them. The smells of the banquet were intoxicating and the beat of the drums pounded in her head. But still, she hadn’t seen Yue. Finally, Arnook stepped aside and Yue stepped forward, two ladies-in-waiting right behind her. Katara’s heart sped up, her face turning red. Yue was just as beautiful and kind as she remembered, raising her soft voice just loud enough to thank her people and hope for a great banquet. As she passed, Katara caught her eye and that familiar old twinkle shined there. She turned her attention to Master Pakku’s show, inwardly smiling. She saw Yue sit next to Sokka out the corner of her eye and saw their awkward attempts as conversation. At Sokka’s claim of being a “sort of prince”, she couldn’t help but laugh and tease him. His continued efforts only made her want to tease him more, and even Yue couldn’t help but giggle, pointing at him behind his back and mouthing “what” to Katara. At the end of the banquet, Pakku formally accepted Aang as he disciple in his usual harsh way. Katara barely hid a smirk behind her mitten.

As the banquet broke up, Katara felt her face burn. Everyone at the table got to their feet and Yue was standing in front her, hands hidden in the sleeves of her coat. Their eyes met and Yue smiled at her, bowing just slightly.

“I hope that we can re-establish our old special friendship, Katara,” Yue said softly. Katara smiled back.

“Yeah. I’ve missed you, Princess Yue.”

“Just, Yue. Like old times,” she insisted before glancing up. “It’s a pretty night for stargazing. It reminds me of all those nights we shared… talking… do you remember, too?”

“I couldn’t forget, Yue.”

“I hope you haven’t forgotten my favorite place, then,” Yue murmured under her breath, so not even Sokka, who was hovering nearby, could hear. “Good night, Katara. And you, too, Sokka,” Yue said, bowing to him. He bowed to her quickly and both siblings watched her leave.

“You never mentioned Princess Yue before, or that you were such good friends,” Sokka accused, narrowing his eyes at her. Katara glanced away. She waved to Aang, who was walking back from Arnook.

“It was painful. She was my best friend and I had to leave. It was hard to say good-bye. Now, go to bed! We’re going to get up early, you know. Chief Arnook gave you permission to join the warrior group!” Katara reminded him, pushing him along.

“Yeah, yeah! Stop shoving!”

She managed to separate from Aang and Sokka a painstakingly long ten minutes later. As soon as they were out of sight, walking towards their rooms, she turned and ran. Surely… surely Yue meant… She stumbled into the Spirit Oasis, gasping from her rapid pace. There, by the pond, just like that last night together, sat Yue. Katara broke into a wide smile, tearing off her coat and racing over the grass. The smells of crushed vegetation, of steam and flowers, were a heady, potent drug. And Yue was standing, arms raised, so that Katara could race into them.

“Katara, you’re back! You kept your promise!” Yue exclaimed, tears in her eyes as they embraced tighter and tighter. “I’ve been so lonely waiting and you’ve been off having adventures and traveling with the Avatar. I don’t know if I should be proud or jealous!”

“I’ve missed you the whole time! I love my brother and Aang is great, but nothing compares to your best friend. No one compares to you, Yue,” Katara told her firmly, trying not to cry herself. “I’m so glad to be back.”

“I’m glad you’re back, too. So glad,” Yue whispered, but Katara could feel her begin to pull away and she glanced up, surprised to see tears on Yue’s face and real sadness in her features.

“What’s wrong, Yue?”

“My father…” she broke off, choking. “My father… agreed to… betroth me to Hahn.”

Everything shattered. Katara stared at her, hoping she was joking. But why would Yue joke about that? And why would Yue be looking that serious and unhappy if it _were_ a joke?

“Wh-What? But… you just turned sixteen. Why would he-”

“With the war coming, my father wants a wedding to show that we’re not to be afraid. Hahn is from a wealthy family, he’s a good warrior, and he asked my father months ago. My father… my father thought I’d be pleased, because he’s young and handsome-”

“And a complete jerk! We used to play practical jokes on him because he was such a stuck-up pig!” Katara interrupted angrily. Yue laughed thickly, wiping at her eyes.

“Yes, but father never knew about that.”

“Can’t you say no?” Katara murmured. Yue scoffed, turning away.

“And for what reason? Because I’m in love another girl? As much as you’re accepted and respected here, that just isn’t done. This isn’t the Earth Kingdom, where anyone can marry anyone else for love. This is the _Northern Water Tribe_ , before you, girls couldn’t even waterbend, Katara! Even now, Pakku is training only one other girl as a waterbender.”

“They’ll be more when they get used to the idea, Yue…” Katara protested lamely. Yue’s icy look made Katara sigh. “I know. I guess, I always knew. But I was hoping… I was being stupid.” Her shoulders drooped. Yue’s face softened and she touched Katara’s hands. That made it hurt worse.

“Katara, I really have missed you. I hate that our first reunion after a whole year is… is _this_?”

“It doesn’t matter, Yue… It doesn’t,” Katara smiled bitterly, tears on her lashes, falling while she pretended that they weren’t. Yue bit down on her lip, shoulders shaking. “At least we can still be friends.” She pulled her hands away and backed away.

“Katara-”

“I need to go to bed. Master Pakku has lessons at dawn, remember?” With that, Katara grabbed her jacket and fled.

  _I never should have hoped for anything different_ , she thought, sobbing silently as she ran towards her apartments. She didn’t even feel the cold when she exited the Oasis, she ran so fast, so blindly.

.


End file.
